Battery chargers, such as those for charging a vehicle battery, are typically either a float charger or a multi-step charger. A float charger maintains a specific predetermined charging voltage while it charges the battery. In contrast, a multi-step charger maintains different voltage levels during different stages of the charging process in order to provide a more rapid charging sequence. One common multi-step battery charger is a three-step battery charger.